


Fruit beyond Death

by lydig_s0ldat



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel is the band director, David is the choir teacher, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Gwen is Tired, Highschool AU, M/M, Mr. Campbell is a piece of shit, Musicals, School Plays, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydig_s0ldat/pseuds/lydig_s0ldat
Summary: Preston decided to write a play of his own and falls hard for an unlikely actor.(The entire fic is inspired by "Persephone" by Kula Shaker and my love for MaxPres)





	Fruit beyond Death

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for a short start, but we needed something to work with!

The breeze blew rapidly through the campus, angry and unforgiving on the day classes had been cancelled. A chestnut haired boy in much too many ruffles hung up handmade fliers across the hall, all with the location of the signup sheet that held the date of both script and musical tryouts. He usually ended up desperate enough to accept most anyone interested, but the play he had written this time was nothing he would sacrifice a mediocre performance for.

Students who still lingered around for extracurricular activities roamed the halls until someone questioned why they were in the building. A school counselor that was locking up the office spotted the said ruffle boy, and sighed heavily enough to draw his attention. 

Curiosity peaked; he looked up to the counselor, Miss Gwen, who always seemed to be in dire need of sleep. Seeing her disinterested interest, he decided he was less likely to get told to go home if he ignored her presence and continued to hang flyers.

“Preston… Is there somewhere you need to be?”

The boy now called Preston looked up slowly, a nervous smile on his face with brows knit together. “I was,” he paused, “Well, I was putting up some fliers for a play I’ve been working on.”

A hand to her head, Miss Gwen didn’t bother to look the junior, “Who said you could?”

Hastily, Preston looked around, briefly eyeing the music hall. That was it. 

“Mister Daniel said it would be okay, he might even help with the production.”

With some reluctance, Miss Gwen figured she had enough for today and wordlessly left the school for the day, knowing other staff still remained in the building should a problem arise.

The door was shut harshly from the wind closing it as soon as the counselor left the building. With the force of it, the air pushed a flier from the wall unbeknownst to Preston, landing on a passing student’s face.


End file.
